Remote procedure calls (RPC) allow a computer program to cause a subroutine or procedure to execute in another address space (commonly on another computer on a shared network) without the programmer explicitly coding the details for this remote interaction. That is, the programmer would write essentially the same code whether the subroutine is local to the executing program, or remote. When the software is written using object-oriented principles, RPC may also be referred to as remote invocation or remote method invocation.
Current Remote or Remoting method invocations include, for example, RMI, EJB, and web services. The Java Remote Method Invocation API, or Java RMI, is a Java application programming interface for performing the object equivalent of remote procedure calls.
There are two common implementations of the API. The original implementation depends on Java Virtual Machine (JVM) class representation mechanisms and it thus only supports making calls from one JVM to another. The protocol underlying this Java-only implementation is known as Java Remote Method Protocol (JRMP). In order to support code running in a non-JVM context, a CORBA version was later developed. RMI may refer to the programming interface or may signify both the API and JRMP, whereas the term RMI-IIOP, read RMI over IIOP, denotes the RMI interface delegating most of the functionality to the supporting CORBA implementation.
The original RMI API was generalized somewhat to support different implementations, such as an HTTP transport. Additionally, work was done to CORBA, adding a pass by value capability, to support the RMI interface. Still, the RMI-IIOP and JRMP implementations are not fully identical in their interfaces.
However, a client-side agent may have difficulty communicating using an application version different from the application version of the server-side agent. A need therefore exists for an apparatus and a method to assure versioning compatibility between the remoting client and the remoting server.